


The Stolen Girl

by some_mighty_fine_print



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daniel's sass, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humour, Legendary TV Show, O'Neill's sarcasm, Teal'c & his bluntness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mighty_fine_print/pseuds/some_mighty_fine_print
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG1 are sent to a new planet. Their day is going well, until they’re set up by several, hideous beasts. They’re fast, incredibly fast, and very difficult to see to shoot at. Unable to see their enemy, they’re amazed when a humanoid girl manages to take one out with a rock to the head…a girl wearing rags…from Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Chapter 1 – Revelations _ **

The team stepped out into a forest clearing and Star-Gate closed behind them; a purple sun beamed down at them and a light breeze ruffled their hair and clothes.

“Just another balmy day on P3X977.” Jack gave a mocking smile as he walked off.

“We _really_ need to think of better names for the planets we visit.” Daniel half complained as he looked around curiously. There was dead silence and then a long, high-pitched howl. “Okay, tell me I wasn’t the only one that just heard that…”

“No…” Jack squinted through his sunglasses. “I heard it too.”

“As did I, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c replied blankly.

“What kind of creature could make a sound like that?” Sam asked and frowned.

“I have _no_ idea…but I’ve got _chills_.” Jack smiled sarcastically. “Okay kids…let’s _move out_.”

***

The strangers looked towards the sound. They didn’t know. The Tok-ra knew. They’d told her about the Wendigo that inhabited this world when they’d left her here with the local population. Andrea watched the four people who’d come through the portal, wormhole, whatever you wanted to call it. They looked like they were wearing military garb…from Earth! Maybe they could take her home…

They began walking towards the top of the clearing. If they moved quickly it wouldn’t take them long to find the village… and the terrified villagers. The four Wendigo that inhabited this continent of the planet had begun to work together long before she got there, and that made everyone who lived there even more scared.

When the four strangers moved into the trees Andrea could get closer, hiding in the undergrowth to get a better look at them…and eves-drop a little.

“Lantash did say to be careful here…”

“Sam, he says that about everything.” One of the others addressed the woman, Sam. “I want to know why he didn’t come with us if he was so worried.”

Andrea frowned as she murmured to herself. “Martouf?” she silenced herself when the man wearing glasses turned to look vaguely in her direction.

“Did you hear that?” he asked the others.

“Hear what?” the one called Sam asked.

“Daniel, _this_ time…you _are_ hearing things.” The man wearing a cap said sarcastically, and she smirked. It had been a long time since she’d known anyone with a sense of humour akin to her own. They really were from Earth.

“Jack, I’m telling you…I heard a voice.” The man now identified as Daniel stood and took two steps towards Andrea’s place of concealment.

“Daniel Jackson, if we’re going to get to the village before nightfall, we must leave now.” Andrea’s eyes widened. This man was Jaffa… why was he with them?

“Fine.” She watched with baited breath as they all turned and went on their way. She _had_ to learn to be more careful when tailing people…

***

“Thank you so much for the samples…your medicines really are…astonishing.” Daniel gave the village leader, Ja’hal, a friendly smile.

“It has to be, if any of us are to survive an attack from the Wendigo.” Ja’hal replied matter-of-factly.

“People kept saying that as we came into the village…beware the witch and the Wendigo.” Sam looked between Daniel and Ja’hal who frowned.

“I wish they wouldn’t call her that. She is a very sweet person in reality.” Ja’hal seemed disappointed with the villagers. “She is not a witch, but you should beware the Wendigo…never travel at night or alone!”

“Who is she?” Daniel asked curiously with a sideways glance at Sam and Jack.

“ _She_ is Andrea…she was brought to us by the Tok’ra…an individual whose body had been enslaved by a Goa’uld symbiote when she was only young. The Tok’ra removed the symbiote and brought her here…to heal.” Ja’hal explained. “She is a remarkably intelligent individual, and helped us with many inventions and innovations…until some of the children saw the scar where the Goa’uld entered her body. Now, they call her witch and won’t let her into the village. The village she helped mend and protected when the Wendigo attacked…sometimes I wonder at my people.”

“Could we…meet her?” Daniel asked.

Ja’hal chuckled lightly. “She keeps to herself…she lives in the woods now. I visit her occasionally…but she doesn’t really like people now…not since…” Ja’hal stopped, frowning as he listened to something. An _almost_ human voice was shouting for help. “Do not mistake those cries for someone in need of our aid…a Wendigo has the ability to mimic a human voice…it will lure you out into the woods, string you up…and eat you _alive_.”

“Why doesn’t it come into the village?” Sam asked as she followed the sound with her eyes.

“The village is enchanted to prevent its entry.” Ja’hal frowned. “They are remarkably persistent this year…”

“They?” Jack finally spoke. “As in…more than _one_?”

“Yes…this land has four Wendigo.” Ja’hal nodded as a blood curdling howl pierced the air. “Ah… Andrea has taken it upon herself to lead them away yet again… idiotic girl!” he sighed heavily. “You wanted to meet her. Alright, I’ll give you directions to her in the morning.”

“You could just…kill them, you know?” Jack shrugged.

“Wendigo are fast…so fast most people can’t see them until they’re being eaten by one.” Ja’hal looked at each of the team in turn. “These creatures are remarkable hunters by day… but they are _incredible_ hunters by night.”

“But she…Andrea is out there!” Sam nearly yelled. “We can’t just leave her to fend for herself.”

Ja’hal smiled knowingly. “She is the only person, other than myself, whom I know can see the bastards.”

“What exactly is a Wendigo?” Jack asked sceptically.

“There are stories of Wendigo on Earth,” Daniel explained. “Men who consumed human flesh.”

“Right.” Jack nodded ever so slightly. “So…what are they?”

Daniel looked at Ja’hal fearfully. “Monsters…”

***

The Wendigo had left her alone for a few hours now. Andrea had resumed her observation of the four strangers that Ja’hal was leading to her cabin in the woods.

“How much further?” Jack called from the back of the group.

“Not far,” Andrea could hear the smile in Ja’hal’s voice. “She resides about halfway between our village and what you call the _Star Gate_ … Martouf said we would recognise the Tau’ri by that name for the Heaven’s Doorway.”

“Martouf was here?” Daniel asked as he stumbled on a tree root.

“He was the one who brought Andrea to us…he was the one that saved her.” Ja’hal replied solemnly.

Andrea heard a distinct rustle in the trees. A rustle she knew no bird could have been the cause of. There were at last two Wendigo in the trees above Ja’hal and the strangers. She looked up, searching for the tell-tale, faster than possible movement. She saw them. She’d been right…there were two. They left deep claw marks on the trunks of the trees as they made their way to the ground. Andrea looked to Ja’hal…he’d stopped.

“Stay close together…backs to each other…and look up as well…they’ll hide in the trees.” Ja’hal ordered as he drew two throwing knives.

Andrea did the same, her eyes trained on one Wendigo. Normally, she and Ja’hal would just keep out of their way… but, today it seemed, they may have to try and kill one of them…

Harsh growls and half human cries for help pealed through the air, chilling the blood. Ja’hal waited for an attack, but he didn’t have to wait long. The Wendigo he’d been watching prowl around his group lunged forward, knocking Ja’hal and Daniel Jackson over. Daniel’s gun went flying, landing very near to where Andrea now crouched. As the second Wendigo launched itself at the group, Andrea pelted a brick-sized stone at the creature, successfully hitting it in the head. She rolled forward, picked up Daniel’s gun, armed and fired it three times. Her Wendigo hit the ground…dead. God they were hideous up close.

 Ja’hal cried out as one of the others fired and accidentally hit him instead of the Wendigo; the creature set upon him and began dragging him off into the forest at an alarming pace. Andrea stood and aimed…but the gun she held somehow jammed. She threw it aside, pulled her own throwing knives from her belt and lobbed them at the second Wendigo, still invisible to the others eyes.

A direct hit. “Yes! Back of the leg and neck.” She sprinted past the four strangers, reassembling themselves from the attack, tumbling down beside Ja’hal. “I’m sorry! I should’ve been quicker! Are you alright?”

“Fine, child, fine!” Ja’hal smiled through a wince as he sat up. “No more than a scratch.”

“Liar…we need to get you to cover…you nearly made it to the cabin.” Andrea smiled and sighed. “I’ll patch you up there, then we can think about getting you back to the village.”

“These,” he gestured behind Andrea. “Wanted to meet you.” Andrea looked back at them. “They are of the Tau’ri…”

Andrea nodded. “Earth…American judging by the accents…except for the Jaffa.” She glared.

“His name is Teal’c, Andrea…he deserted the Goa’uld and joined the legions of the Tau’ri.” Ja’hal explained, a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she helped him to his feet.

“You said…American…” Jack looked at her curiously, removing his sunglasses.

“I’m from Earth.” Andrea rolled her eyes. “I was born in Canton, Ohio, twenty three years ago.” They all froze as another howl ripped through the air. “That’ll be the other two…we need to get to the cabin, its guarded by enchantments just like the village…” they looked at her dubiously. “Well, we’re going. You can either stay here and die, or come with us and I’ll tell you how I came to be here.” She shrugged as she and Ja’hal turned and began walking towards her cabin. “You’re choice.”

***

As Andrea finished tending Ja’hal’s wounds, she turned to the others. “Jack, Sam, Teal’c, Daniel…I do believe I owe you the explanation of how I got here.”

“Yeah, let’s start with how you became a Goa’uld.” Jack nodded as he turned a chair around and sat, leaning his arms one the back of the chair. He made a sarcastic gesture with his hands, “In your own time.”

Andrea glared at him for a moment. “My name is Andrea Clarke… for those that care. I was stolen from Earth during my second year at college by Goa’uld system lord Sokar… I was eighteen years old then, when he implanted his bride or mate or whatever you call them in me…” she took a shuddering breath, remembering the pain as the Goa’uld symbiote had entered her neck and taken over her body. “That thing made me do horrific things…not mentioning when Sokar decided he was going to try _physical pleasure_ with his…” she shivered. “The Tok’ra intervened not long after that… I don’t remember it, but  Martouf told me when I awoke that for a moment before they stunned me…I begged them for help.”

“And so Martouf removed the Goa’uld symbiote and brought you here.” Daniel finished.

Andrea nodded. “The Tok’ra trade with the villagers here…but I have not seen Martouf for some months…the Wendigo have become more vicious of late.”

“Well…if there’re two more of those things-” Jack began.

“The Wendigo.” Andrea grimaced slightly.

“Right. If there are two more of them out there, we need to either leave…or go kill them.” Jack looked at his team.

Andrea laughed. “You lot had no clue what was going on out there.” She sobered. “If you go out there, just shooting randomly, you’re just going to end up hurting each other…I mean, look what happened to Ja’hal!”

“It’s nothing, really.” Ja’hal assured them all.

“No, it’s not ‘ _nothing’_. You’re bloody lucky you can still walk!” Andrea frowned. “I’ll help you get rid of the Wendigo…you’ll just have to fire exactly where and when I say. Sound reasonable?”

“Fine by me.” Jack rolled his eyes. “One question though. Why would Sokar take _you_?”

“There was more than one reason.” Andrea shifted uncomfortably. “I’m… _different_.”

“Different _how_?” Jack asked, a confused expression crossing his features.

“Jack,” Daniel said quietly. “If she was eighteen and in her second year at college…she was smart, I mean _really smart_ …” he paused. “Now, I plan on listening to her, how about you?”

Jack sighed. “Alright, I’ll follow orders for a change… it’s been a while though.”

Andrea smiled a little. “Don’t worry, I won’t be giving them long.” She stood, suddenly serious. “Can I ask a question of you in return?”

Jack looked her dead in the eye. “Sure.”

“After we do this…can I go back with you?” Andrea’s eyes showed her sadness. “I want to go home…”


	2. Shipping Fee

_   **Chapter 2 – Shipping Fee** _

“Should we not find cover?” Teal’c asked, blank as ever.

“Just what I was thinking.” Jack smirked as he reloaded his gun.

“No, keep away from the trees. They’re easier to see in the open…they can’t hide from us.” Andrea explained as she showed them where to stand and the direction she wanted them to aim in. “I want every advantage we can get.”

“Okay then…” Jack wasn’t reassured. He turned slightly, whispering crossly at Daniel. “Still wanna be taking orders from a teenager?”

“I’m not a teenager. I was when I was taken. The host still ages, Jack.” Andrea stood between him and Daniel. “I am twenty three years old.”

“Ah…” Jack looked down.

“Okay, no one jump.” Andrea instructed.

“How do you know they’re there?” Sam asked, eyes fixed on the tree line.

“They’re hungry, and we’re free meat.” Andrea replied casually, eyes darting everywhere. She moved to stand behind Sam. “There,” she pointed over Sam’s shoulder to a gap in the trees. “Just on the edge there… watching us.” Sam’s eyes focused on the creature and she gasped. “Shh… they need to think we’re unaware of them.”

“How does standing around looking for them, whilst pointing guns, help with that?” Jack asked sarcastically.

“Unaware, as in _can’t see them to fight back_.” Andrea replied, her sarcasm so thick she almost sounded sincere.

“So how do we get them to…come out?” Daniel asked nervously.

“Like this.” Andrea let out a blood curdling shriek and two, separate howls filled the air. Dark shapes moved out of the trees, darting about quickly in an attempt to confuse and frighten. “Alright, Sam, Jack, when I say fire…they’re right in front of you…okay…FIRE!”

The sound of gunfire was deafening. The one Sam and Teal’c fired at went down immediately, but the other darted back to the trees.

“Is it dead?” Sam asked curiously.

“What creature could survive that?” Teal’c asked bluntly.

Andrea looked at the fallen creature carefully, eyes narrowed. “A Wendigo could…” she looked at Sam for a moment and nodded towards her handgun. “May I?”

Sam begrudgingly handed over her handgun. Andrea made her way, slowly, forwards, very aware that it would be dark soon. Just as she thought, as soon as she was in striking distance, the Wendigo that had gone down lashed out at her. She unloaded a full clip into the creatures head without thinking twice.

She spun to face the others, eyes searching wildly. They had all turned their backs on the second Wendigo, and it saw its opportunity. It bounded out into the darkening clearing with a howl of outrage for its companion.

Her eyes focused, and she shouted. “Daniel! Behind you!” Daniel turned, but didn’t fire in time, a shout of shock and terror as he saw the dark shape above him. Andrea growled, “Huk’tai!”

The creature stopped and looked at her curiously…no one was supposed to know their ancient language. It paused just long enough. Two staff blasts hit home…and it went down screaming.

Jack sauntered over to the dying creature, pointing his gun at its head. “Die you bastard.”

Andrea winced as he fired once, and the creature went limp. It was dead…sort of. There was one last thing required. She knelt beside the creature. “Anyone got a lighter?”

“Not really a good time to have a smoke, don’t you think?” Jack remarked sarcastically.

“If you manage to take down a Wendigo…you need to burn the body before the next sunrise.” Andrea murmured, but Daniel heard her.

“Of course…” she looked at him in surprise. “Wendigo have the ability to regenerate at an alarming rate. Killing it’s not enough, it had to be destroyed.”

“Well aren’t you helpful.” She gave a half laugh as Sam chucked her a lighter and she knelt by each creature’s corpse. “Buckets of knowledge in that head of yours…”

“Yeah, he’s a right little know-it-all.” Jack huffed as each corpse lit and immediately began to burn as if they’d poured petrol all over them. “Flammable much?”

“Thankfully, yes…haven’t yet figured out why.” Andrea mused as she stood and handed Sam her lighter back. “Thankyou…”

“You’re welcome…” Sam replied, looking oddly at Andrea; seemingly at her manners.

“Well, we’re burning daylight.” Jack stated as he rounded towards the gate. “Jackson, let’s get this thing fired up and get home. I’ve had enough weird for one day.”

“Can I…can I still come with you?” Andrea asked quietly, now uncertain as the strangers she’d helped paused in their heading to the Stargate. “Can I still go home?”

“Sure,” Jack gave her a small, uncommitted smile. “If you can afford the shipping fee...”

“The what?” Andrea frowned, a feeling of having been duped into helping the people around her creeping into her mind.

“He’s messing with you.” Daniel assured her as the rest of the team headed for the gate.

The team headed back towards the Star Gate, Andrea in tow. As they left P3X977, two set of fires burned in the night; one lit by the team, the other in the forest…by Ja’hal.

***

Andrea’s eyes darted curiously about the room, turning on the spot as she took in her surroundings.

“SG one,” a bald headed man spoke sternly as she turned to face the glass window again. “You’d better have a good explanation.”

“Oh, trust me, General…” Jack looked at her pointedly. “It’s a ripper of a tale.”

“General Hammond, Sir,” Daniel stepped forward, gently pulling Andrea along with him. “This is Andrea Clarke…she was stolen from Earth a few years ago by the System Lord Sokar…she asked to be brought home.”

“Really?” General Hammond looked at her dubiously. “Would you be willing to go to the infirmary to get checked out with SG one while we check if you-”

“If I exist?” Andrea felt her heart drop, but she nodded. “Sure, whatever you need me to do.”

“Alright then. Debrief in an hour.” General Hammond gave her a half smile. “Oh, by the way…Mr. Woolsey will probably want to talk to her as well…seeing as he’s on base.”

The rest of the team groaned as Andrea turned to them, confused. “Who’s Mr. Woolsey?”

***

“Ah, Miss Clarke, would you please have a seat?” Mr. Woolsey put his hand on the back of a chair and gave Andrea a fake smile as Daniel glared at him.

Daniel saw her hesitate a little and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright,” he guided her gently to the seat Woolsey had indicated. “Here…” he smiled at her briefly, but his glare quickly reattached itself to Woolsey.

Woolsey sat and Daniel felt the other shift uncomfortably. “So, Miss Andrea Isabella Anne Clarke, born on the fourteenth of December, nineteen ninety. Single child of Elsie and Derek Clarke, deceased. Now, I understand that-”

“Wait…” Daniel’s eyes snapped towards Andrea again. She looked like she wasn’t breathing and her voice shook slightly. “My parents…are _dead_?”

“Well…yes. They died in a house fire three years ago. I assumed you’d already been told.” Woolsey frowned. “I apologise for an insensitivity on my part.” He looked down at the file in front of him for a moment. “I understand that you were taken from your dormitory whilst attending university five years ago…” he looked up at her again. “Ah, you were taken…by whom?”

Daniel looked at Andrea carefully. It was if she were frozen in place. He heard her take a stuttered breath and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. “By…” she wiped away the tear. “The System Lord, Sokar…I became the vessel through which his queen, Nira…also known as Niri, would live. She hated Sokar with a passion, but did as he commanded her… after she was removed, she joined the Tok’ra… she…apologised to me…I understand from what Doctor Jackson has told me that…they are not known for their…willingness to leave a host…that I was… _lucky_.” Daniel’s eyes widened a little as she turned to look at him. He’d most definitely _thought_ that…but he didn’t remember ever saying that _out loud_.

“Indeed,” Woolsey gave a curt nod. “You understand there will be many questions we will have to ask you, tests that are required and such…before we consider letting you back into society.”

“Of course…” she looked down sadly. “You’ll probably start with what I know about Goa’uld technology. Whether I can replicate it, control it; locate any weapons or artefacts of use to us in the fight against the Goa’uld.” She paused. “I’m more than willing to help in any way I can…” she looked Woolsey dead in the eye. “But, seeing as I now have no family left…I would request a place here…if that’s amenable. I’d already completed courses in psychology and archaeology when I was taken, and I was about halfway through a sociology major at the time…I could help…” she shrugged.

“How could you know that’s what I would ask about first?” Woolsey narrowed his eyes a little.

“It’s logical. Like squeezing the juice from a lemon…” Andrea smirked. “Like a grower, it’s the seeds you want. New plants, new growth, new development…new _useful_ information.” Woolsey eyed Andrea suspiciously and Daniel saw her grimace. “I know you have no reason to trust me. I’ve been host to a Goa’uld…”

“Exactly.” Woolsey nodded.

Daniel felt it was time he stepped in. “But Nira is now a strategic advisor to the Tok’ra.”

“So she says.” Woolsey raised an accusing eyebrow at Daniel.

“So Lantash says.” Jack snapped. “So, whether you like it or not, she’s telling you the truth. Everything about her checks out, so will you stop giving her a hard time already!”

Andrea looked up, sadness gone from her eyes momentarily. “Martouf is here?”

“Yes,” Daniel looked at Sam curiously. “And he wishes to see you when you’re done.” Sam’s gaze moved to Woolsey. “To make sure you’re okay and not being treated unfairly by-”

“Her own people?” Woolsey asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Captain Carter, I-”

“I will tell you what I know…” Andrea interrupted. “But, I’ll admit, right now the main reason for my wanting to tell you is because you’re thinking about testing my blood for Naquada and using me to try and cure diseases…please don’t do that…”

“How…” Woolsey stared at her wide-eyed.

Andrea looked around herself uncomfortably, her eyes fixed on Daniel. “Oh, yeah…I probably should have mentioned…Sokar was a little into genetic manipulation… he made me telepathic…”


	3. Not Knowing Can Be Better…

**_ Chapter 3 – Not Knowing Can Be Better… _ **

Andrea smiled as Martouf stepped through the door to the room she was being kept in. She leapt up from her seat and hugged him. “Martouf!”

Martouf chuckled lightly. “I told you I would see you again.”

“Wait…you knew we’d find her…didn’t you?” Daniel asked, an inflection in his voice Andrea didn’t recognise.

“It was a statistical inevitability.” Martouf smiled down at Andrea briefly. “I also wanted her to be believed…if she was with us, others believed you would think she could be anybody.”

“With respect, it might have been more prudent to bring her back to the SGC.” Mr. Woolsey said sternly and Martouf’s smile dissipated. “Finding her just anywhere meant we’d think of her as a risk.”

“When we found her, the Tok’ra had not met the Tau’ri.” Martouf explained. “It wasn’t until after that encounter that we knew she must have come from here. But to tell her she couldn’t go home when we first met her, and then tell her we knew people from Earth…we feared would not go well…” Martouf looked apologetically at Andrea. “I am sorry.”

Andrea shrugged. “I’m back, that’s all that matters…for all the good it’s worth.” She added begrudgingly.

“You do not believe her?” Martouf frowned as he looked at the members of SG1.

“No, _we_ do… Mister Woolsey…has doubts…” Jack made a face of disapproval as he spoke.

Martouf became very serious as he looked at Mr. Woolsey. “I will vouch for Andrea. I found her and removed the symbiote myself. The Tok’ra placed her with the Toronan’s-”

“I’m sure whatever you did, you did with the best of intentions.” Mr. Woolsey held up a hand to stop Martouf. “But there were always going to be issues introducing her back into society.”

“Why? You have testimony she is innocent and a willingness from Andrea _herself_ to cooperate.” Martouf frowned, almost glared, at Mr. Woolsey. “She cannot help that she was taken, or what Sokar has done to her; all she can do is try to live with the memory and whatever pain still resides in her from that traumatic time-”

“Martouf…” Andrea said softly and he stopped, pursing his lips at her imploring look. “ _No._ ”

Daniel frowned at the look Martouf and Andrea shared, there was respect there, a willingness to listen to the other no matter what, admiration, and… affection. But he wasn’t able to think about that for long as Jack spoke again.

“Look, she’s agreed to the medical exam and to tell us everything she knows about the Goa’uld… and I’m betting she’ll know a thing or two about the system lords as well.” Jack looked at Andrea and she nodded, though she kept her eyes on the floor. “Give her the official secrets act to sign… and _give…her…clearance_.”

“I’ll come straight back for whatever I need to do…” Andrea turned her gaze on Woolsey. “I just… I’d like to see my parents’ graves…” she shrugged, though it was clear she was only _just_ keeping it together. “I’d like to say… goodbye.”

Mr. Woolsey faltered and so Jack spoke up again. “Well then…I’d say you just won back your equal say, Andrea.”

Andrea looked from Woolsey to Jack again and shook her head. “No…I think _you_ just won it for me.”

***

Daniel and Jack took Andrea to where her parents were buried, and Daniel saw it on her face the second the reality that her family was gone forever hit her. He watched her face crumple and her head fall forwards in defeat as she reached out and touched the headstone of her father. All he wanted to do was hug her, but he knew he had not yet acquired that level of familiarity with Andrea yet… but he forgot that when her head finally came up again and he saw her face.

“Hey…” Daniel said softly as he saw silent tears begin to trickle down her face. “Are…you okay?”

“I was in denial, but…” she paused, steadying her voice so its shakiness was less obvious. “But seeing them here…”

“It kind of hits you all at once, doesn’t it?” Jack asked, sighing and patting her shoulder when she nodded and turned back to the graves.

“Like a ton of bricks…” Andrea agreed before stepping back. “I need to leave.”

“Okay, well, let’s just go back to the car and-”

“No… somewhere open…” Andrea looked at Daniel timidly. “ _Please_?”

“Alright.” Daniel nodded, wrapping an arm about her shoulders as she turned away from her parents’ graves.

“Daniel…” Jack warned.

“Jack…” Daniel chastised as he led Andrea away. “Not now.”

***

After Daniel and Jack had brought Andrea back to Stargate Command, she had silently, and obediently, allowed them to take her to the infirmary and let Doctor Frasier run the tests she was required to do as well as the ones she saw fit to make sure Andrea really was _okay_.

Daniel had actually expected a little resistance from Andrea, particularly with the amount of poking and prodding she’d received under the watch of Mr. Woolsey during the tests he’d been required to oversee… but she’d done nothing but sit there, with a blank look on her face the whole time. She’d only spoken if asked something directly; never once complaining or asking for something she may have needed. When the exception to her vow of silence came, it was only to use the bathroom; and she’d returned quickly, resuming her silent regime as the tests continued.

Daniel didn’t like it one bit, but as a safety precaution she had to have it done. He’d had to go through it too, to some degree, after he’d been found again after the Ancients had sent him back without his memory… but this was different. It was more thorough, more clinical…almost as if Mr. Woolsey still didn’t believe her… and so Daniel stayed close, secretly watching over her in case Mr. Woolsey stepped over a line.

Though she hadn’t spoken once, Martouf had dutifully remained by her side; occasionally asking if she was alright –usually only receiving a slight nod in return– or murmuring words of encouragement to her. But, still, she remained silent… until she thought she and Martouf were alone.

“I’m sure they’re just being over cautions…” Martouf murmured quietly as he rubbed his thumb in gentle circles across the back of her hand. “Andrea… I’m so sorry-”

“Martouf…” Andrea’s voice cracked as she cut him off, and Daniel saw her finally meet Martouf’s eyes; his heart breaking slightly at the tears he saw glistening in her eyes.

“Oh… Andrea…” Martouf’s brow creased with concern as Daniel watched him pull her into a tight embrace, holding her as she began to cry. “Hush now… hush…”

“Everything I knew here is gone.” Daniel heard Andrea’s voice tremble with tears. “My home, my family… the life I’d intended to lead… it’s all gone!” she broke down. “I’d have been better off never having been found…”

“Daniel Jackson says your qualifications are still valid…” Martouf replied quietly. “He believes you may be of great help to the Tau’ri-”

“Until my knowledge of the Goa’uld tactics and technology runs dry.” She sobbed. “I saw it in Mister Woolsey’s mind… given his way, I’d be locked up down here for God knows how long.”

“General Hammond would never allow that.” Martouf reassured Andrea, and now Daniel felt it time to make his presence known.

“And neither will I.” Daniel spoke up as he stepped out of the shadows. “It is true that your knowledge concerning the Goa’uld could prove useful… but no one here would ever dream of hurting you or locking you away…” Daniel paused as he saw her swallow and meet his gaze. “It’s against everything this place stands for… we _protect_ our own.” Daniel paused for a moment. “Now, you’ve been in here three whole days and I’ve not seen you eat _anything_ … won’t you _please_ let me bring you something?”

As if to prove his point, Andrea’s stomach growled and she looked away, embarrassed. “I suppose…”

“Alright… what do you like?” Daniel asked again, trying to remember things on the mess hall’s menu.

Andrea looked back at him anxiously. “Pasta?”

Daniel smiled. “Is that a question or a statement?”

“I actually don’t remember if I like pasta…” Andrea admitted sheepishly, sniffing as she wiped away her frightened tears.

“Alright, pasta it is…” Daniel gave her a jovial smile, a tightening in his chest making his fist clench slightly as he saw Martouf brush a few strands of hair out of Andrea’s face. “I’ll be back in a few minutes…don’t go anywhere.” He joked to Andrea as he began walking backwards and her smile warmed him as she replied.

“I promise…”

***

Daniel smiled as he looked up at the knock on his office door and saw Andrea standing there timidly with Martouf.

“Hi…” she murmured quietly with a smile.

“Hi…” Daniel replied cautiously as he looked form Andrea to Martouf. “Um… how can I help you?”

“I’m needed back on the Tok’ra base world.” Lantash’s voice came from Martouf’s mouth. “I have spoken with General Hammond and Andrea, and would like to ask you if she might be of some help to you.”

“They want me to spend time with someone.” Andrea shrugged, though Daniel saw that she did indeed wish to spend time with him. “And I heard there’s no one else who knows as much about Ancient Egypt as you, Doctor Jackson.”

“Andrea… you can call me Daniel, you know that right?” Daniel frowned past his smile.

“Sorry…” Andrea looked down for a moment.

“We found that she becomes rather formal when nervous.” Lantash smiled gently down at Andrea and chuckled quietly when she almost glared back up at him. “As I’ve told Corneal O’Neill… she’s smarter than she looks.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Daniel gave them both a curious smile. “I’m sure I can find something I need help with around here…” he began rummaging through his notes for untranslated sections of text.

“Then I shall leave her in your capable hands, Doctor Jackson.” Lantash bowed his head respectfully, pausing as he turned to go when Andrea reached out for his hand; reaching up to grasp her shoulders firmly. “Do not worry, Martouf and I will see you again.”

Daniel watched their final exchange curiously before looking away when Andrea turned back to him. “You’re rather fond of Martouf and Lantash, aren’t you?”

“They were the first friends I made after I was saved.” Andrea nodded. “So, yes… I’m fond of them.”

“Well, I hope one day to earn that level of trust from you as well.” Daniel smiled as he pulled out a section of Ancient text and one of his notebooks detailing the language. “Now… don’t be offended when I say I’d like to test your translating skills-”

“I’m not.” Andrea smiled brightly at the thought he wanted her to help.

“Okay then,” he gestured to a seat and laid the text in front of her as she sat, handing her the notebook  he still held as she frowned at the text. “Now, the dialect of the Ancients would be hard enough to translate _with_ a full knowledge of the language… but I’ve had to go from what I know. Now, the best I can tell, it incorporates a very early version of Latin… post-Medieval Latin would be a closer relation of the language to one of ours, but I digress…” he trailed off as he watched her flick through his notes and begin mating up words. “I believe this section of text might detail a weapon of sorts located in the Lost City-”

“A City the Ancients _lost_ , or that they _made lost_ to everyone else in the universe?” Andrea asked with an expectant look up at Daniel.

“That they _made lost_.” Daniel couldn’t help the impressed look that crossed his face.

“Did I ask a non-stupid question?” Andrea smiled as she turned to look over the text he’d given her again.

“Yeah…” Daniel’s smile softened a little as he watched her begin to read. “You could put it like that.”

As Daniel turned to walk away, Andrea’s hesitant voice reached his ears; the words sinking in slowly and his reaction he imagined happened in slow motion as she looked up at him and asked. “Daniel… am I reading this right?” she held up the text as Daniel turned back to her; wide, innocent eyes meeting his with concern. “ _Atlantis_ …”


	4. Late Nights…

**_ Chapter 4 – Late Nights… _ **

The hour was late, no new information had yet come to light… and Andrea and Daniel were _still_ pouring over mythology books, ancient texts, and notes of their own in their attempt to find the _Lost City of Atlantis_ … thus far to no avail…

Andrea ran a hand down her face as she stared blankly at her notes. “The legend of Atlantis has also been connected to a volcanic eruption from around 1500 BC that destroyed _Thera_ and possibly ended the Minoan civilization. That event could have been what inspired Plato's writings about a lost utopia.” She sighed and rested her head on her hands on the table. “It is possible that the volcanic cataclysm could be translated as the destruction of _Praclarush Taonas_ , the Ancient outpost covered by the lava of a planet destroyed by its sun a million years ago… that _you_ thought might’ve been _Atlantis_ itself…”

Daniel nodded. “I thought that _Praclarush Taonas_ was the Lost City because its name translated into "lost in fire," but this was before Jack identified the location of the Lost City as " _Terra Atlantis_ " in the Antarctic on Earth.”

“Right…” Andrea sighed and lifted her head from the table, her face scrunched up slightly. “Why’d they leave again?”

“There was some sort of plague…” Daniel replied.

“Plague doesn’t always mean _disease_ … it might be a wrong translation too…”

“Hey!” Daniel frowned.

“No, no, I mean you could have translated it correctly, but, like with the English language, some words may have many meanings.” Andrea tried to explain, but even to her it sounded like back-peddling. “Plague, scourge, menace, tormentor… _enemy_?”

Daniel half nodded. “True, but I’m more than fairly certain I got it right… particularly with the context given.”

“Alright, alright,” Andrea smiled. “Just offering a suggestion…”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s good theory… we just don’t have a lot to back it up with…” Daniel smiled back slightly.

“Okay… so… _Terra Atlantis_ can’t be a gate address… because sounding it out only gives five symbols…” Andrea stated at the ceiling before groaning and letting her head rest on the table again. “There _has_ to be an easier way of finding _the Lost City of the Ancients_ …” she looked up. “Gee that’s a mouthful… I’m just saying _Atlantis_ from now on…”

Daniel shoved his notes away with an agitated huff. “They sure didn’t want to make it easy…only leaving behind myths or snippets of stories for us to find…” he let his head rest on his hands for a moment. “If Anubis gets his hands on this address and finds the Lost City before we do…”

“It's all over..." Andrea closed her eyes for a moment as she finished his sentence, and then stood. “I want coffee…do you want coffee? I’ll get you coffee.” She replied for him as he looked up tiredly to reply himself.

Andrea slipped into the lounge area just down the hall, humming tiredly to herself as the coffee brewed; sighing as she poured the brown liquid and milk into both cups. As Andrea came back from her coffee run, she noticed Daniel glancing over her notes from across the table, and she smirked.

“Oi, get your own.” She joked, laughing when he jumped and then smirked at her teasing. “Here, I think we both need a slight breather…” she smiled as she reached him and passed him his mug.

Without meaning to, Daniel’s fingers brush against Andrea’s as he gingerly took the mug she offered him, their eyes meeting briefly before Daniel spoke again. “You know… you’re help has kind of become invaluable to me…” he smiled and took a gulp of his coffee as she took a half step back from him.

But she still smiled at the contented sound he made as the warm liquid made its way down his throat. “I’ve loved being able to help…” she chuckled softly as she took a mouthful of coffee as well. “Hell, it beats sitting on my ass all day doing _nothing_.”

“We’ll, we’ve still been sitting on our asses all day.” Daniel quipped.

“Not true!” Andrea pretended to be offended then smiled. “I got up and got coffee.”

“Ah, yes; the _all-important_ coffee!” Daniel smiled and raised his mug in salute to her. “But I mean it Andrea… you’re help is invaluable; _you’re_ invaluable to me.”

Andrea looked up, smiling past the slight blush that coloured her cheeks. “It warms me to hear you say that, Daniel… it really does…” her sweet smile turned joking again as she realised the vibe she was getting from Daniel, looking down into her mug. “That, or this coffee is too warm…”

She saw Daniel realise she was ducking him, and heard the gentle pleading in his voice as he called her name. “ _Andrea_ -”

“Have you discovered where the Lost City of Atlantis is located yet, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c appeared in Daniel’s office doorway, effectively breaking the moment forming between Daniel and Andrea.

Daniel huffed as he looked back over his notes. “Well… _no_ , not exactly-”

“Wait…” Andrea cut him off. “In the legend… the city was located near the _Pillars of Hercules_ …specifically, to the _southwest_ of the _Pillars of Hercules_.” She paused, looking up for a moment as she thought. “And _southeast_ of the city erected in the name of _Andromeda_ …”

“Yeah, but I don’t see where you’re going with this…” Daniel frowned as Andrea pushed back from the table, rolling her chair over to his computer.

“Obviously the Ancients came here, unwittingly spreading the legend of the _Lost City of Atlantis_ … but what if they meant their descendants _to go back_? Take back the city after whatever quarantine they put in place had worn off?” Andrea brought up several images taken from the _Hubble Telescope_. “What if that’s meant to be taken literally by those trying to find it?”

“You believe they would have deliberately given directions to those on Earth?” Teal’c asked in his usual monotone.

“Well, they came here… and we’re their descendants…” she shrugged. “Well, some of us are… for instance, Jack has the Ancient Gene…”

“So… you’re looking for…what?” Daniel asked as he came to stand behind her.

“I’m looking for the _Hercules_ and _Andromeda_ galaxies.” Andrea replied calmly. “Then I’ll look for the nearest galaxy located _between_ the two…”

“One where it’s located _southeast_ the other where it’s located _southwest_ …” Daniel carried on her thought.

“There is no way of knowing anything will be out there, or if the bearings you are using will be exact enough.” Teal’c said sternly, but his voice was closer; meaning she’d caught his interest.

“I’ve hacked into the _Hubble Telescope_ , Teal’c… the bearings and measurements can’t be anything _but_ exact!” Andrea smirked.

“Isn’t that… _incredibly illegal_?” Daniel asked in a strained voice.

“Just slightly…” Andrea admitted. “But it’s for a good cause.”

“Yeaah… I don’t think they’re gonna see it that way…” Daniel’s voice continued to sound strained.

“They will now…” Andrea’s eyes went wide as she found what she was looking for and enlarged the image. “ _Look_ …”

“Well, I’ll be damned…” Daniel’s voice lost its strained tone and turned impressed instead.

“We just found ourselves the galaxy the Ancients originated from…” Andrea smiled sheepishly. “I don’t know about you, but let’s keep the Greek theme of naming things going and go with… _Pegasus_.”

“Really?” Daniel scoffed as he picked up his phone to call Sam down.  “You wanna call it that?”

“Yup.” Andrea smirked, getting up out of her seat. “Now, if you’ll excuse me… I have a General to go and apologise to…”

***

Another late night. Another late night looking for clues that simply refused to make themselves known. Another tired night with Daniel… another night with Daniel… another night…with… _Daniel_ …

Andrea groaned, “The words are all mushing together and my eyes refuse to see anything accept objects…” she rubbed her eyes as she pushed back from the desk. “I think that’s me gone for the night…”

“Alright then, I should probably head off soon too.” Daniel agreed as he sat up from being hunched over a passage he’d been re-reading for hours and stretched.

“What with SG-one going off-world tomorrow and all.” Andrea smiled sleepily over at him as she stood and walked around the table to him, looking down at the text he’d been reading for a moment before squeezing his shoulder tightly. “Well, night then.”

“Yeah… goodnight…” Daniel looked up, frowning slightly as a thought dawned on him.

“And… Daniel?” Andrea called softly as she began walking backwards out of his office and Daniel looked up expectantly, not expecting the tender look on her face when she finally continued. “You’re… invaluable to me too…” she smiled and turned as she reached the doorway.

“Andrea…” he trailed off as she turned back and nodded to him, smiling, as if he’d just finished his sentence, and left.

Daniel sat for a moment, ruminating over the thought in his head. She’d touched him. She’d not done that to anyone since Martouf had left… and not by accident this time either. He had feelings for her… could she truly have feelings for _him_ too? Her smiles. Her wit. Her passion. Her loyalty. All aspects of her person that he found striking in a woman; but three words kept running around his head, whispering enticingly… _She’d touched him._

Convinced of his decision, Daniel pushed back from his desk and stood; his legs propelling him out of his office, down the long corridors, and towards the ‘Private Quarters’ section of the base he knew Andrea was headed towards. He hadn’t really felt something for anyone since Sha’re … at least, not like this…

His heart beat furiously against his chest as he half walked-half ran after Andrea; the thought of having a future with somebody again whispering through his mind and lightening his feet as he rounded a corner and realised he’d reached the private quarters area; calling out to Andrea as he saw her open the door to her assigned room.

Daniel jogged up behind her, coming to a halt as she turned in the doorway to face him; sweet, sleepy eyes looking up at him expectantly.

“Daniel?” her dazed, sleepy look evaporated as she took in his expression. “What’s happened? Is everything alright?”

Daniel didn’t say a word. To speak would be to think and he knew if he did that right now, nothing would come of his following her. Instead, he merely cupped her face and pressed a chaste kiss to Andrea’s lips; his heart quickening at the soft sound she made – somewhere between a gasp and a moan – as her hands clutched feebly at his shirt… and she kissed him back!

But then Daniel’s brain decided to kick in, and not a moment too soon. Two patrolling guards rounded the corner as Daniel pulled back, holding both of Andrea’s hands in his as he met her befuddled gaze… and then walked away.


End file.
